7 Clues
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir made a deal. One clue every night patrol for a week about their identity. How will this go?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Pound it!" Paris's heroes said. After two years of fighting HawkMoth, the duo had yet to find out who he was. Would they ever?

They had just finished defeating Black Burner, an upset firefighter who spew flames through his hose.

Luckily, they had 4 minutes to spare. Chat Noir pulled LadyBug onto a nearby roof. "M'lady! It's been 2 years already and we still don't know each other's identities.

I'll ask for the last time. Who are you?" Chat Noir said. He was so sincere that Ladybug's heart broke. She supposed it was time.

Chat Noir sighed, taking Ladybug's silence as a no. "Wait! I have an idea!" Ladybug said as Chat Noir turned to leave.

Chat Noir stopped. "I don't want to tell you." Ladybug started. Chat Noir began to walk away again. "I mean I don't want to give you the answer right away. A clue each patrol. One from you and one from me. Whoever guesses correctly first, gets to be treated by the other to dinner." Ladybug explained.

Chat Noir suddenly ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you!" He said. "We have one week. Oh! No cheating, like following me home or putting me in a predicament where I reveal my identity. You have to earn it." Ladybug said.

Chat nodded eagerly. Their miraculouses beeped, signaling one minute until the two transformed back into their civilian selves.

"Time to s _cat_!" Chat said. "Have your clue ready, Chat!" Ladybug called. What a wonderful day for Chat Noir!


	2. Clue Number One

Clue #1

School was over and Marinette had just finished her homework. It was now time to think of a clue. She made a list.

 **Clues:**

Parents own a bakery

Bffs with Alya

17 years old

Go to high school

Love pink

Love fashion

Love Adrien Agreste

Idol is Gabriel Agreste

Chloe hates me

Am a girl

zZz

She crossed a few, like "Love Adrien Agreste" and "parents own bakery." After all her eliminations she had 4 choices left.

These were:

Am a girl

Love pink

Am 17

Go to Francoise Dupont High school

zZz

They were pretty good. They didn't outright give her away, but they were good clues. Maybe she'd give a pretend clue. A knock on her trapdoor interrupted her thoughts.

"Purrr-incess. May I come in?" A familiar voice called from her balcony. Marinette quickly hid her list before letting Chat in. "What a surprise! What do you need?" Marinette asked.

"Some spinach pie and chocolate croissants would be nice." Chat said. "One second." Marinette said as she left Chat Noir in her room.

Chat Noir took that moment to look around. His first thought was that there was lots of pink. His second thought was that there were a lot of photos of his alter-ego.

He meant a lot. His last thought was that Marinette was really good at designing clothes. He could see how advanced she was.

Then Marinette came in with a plate of chocolate croissants. "We ran out of spinach pies." She said. "Whoops! I forgot something!" Marinette said before running downstairs.

When she came back, she was holding something behind her back. She could barely stifle her laughter as she handed a bowl of milk to Chat. He glared at her and then started drinking from the bowl like a cat.

This just gave Marinette a reason to laugh even more. "Shut up!" Chat said to Marinette. Feeling rather bold, she told him to make her.

After a minute of thinking, Chat came up with a question. "Why do you have so many pictures of m-Adrien Agreste?" This shut Marinette up. "Ummm…" was all she had to say.

"Wait! Do you have a crush on him?" Chat Noir said. Marinette blushed like crazy. Chat took this as a yes. " So you do. Why?" He asked. "That's easy. Adrien is so sweet and caring.

He is selfless, smart, hard-working, and him being really handsome is just a bonus." Marinette said. This answer brought tears to Chat's eyes. Thank goodness Marinette wasn't another one of those fangirls who only liked him for his looks.

"But, it's really a silly crush. I can't even talk to him because I just stutter. I don't think he even notices me." Marinette said, with pure sorrow in her voice. This gave Chat an idea.

"Tell you what! I need a little help with a puzzle. If you help me, I'll get Adrien to notice you." Chat said. "Really?" Marinette said. Chat smiled. "Of course!" He said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't think Ladybug would approve. She did say to not cheat." Marinette said with a smirk. This statement left Chat speechless.

"Wha-How? When?" Chat tried to form a sentence. "Ladybug came by earlier. She had a feeling you'd come by." Marinette lied. She felt bad, but she'd reveal her identity if she told the truth.

Chat Noir sulked in a corner of a room.

"Chat?" Marinette called. He just hmphed and turned his head away from her. Marinette sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"You better scat before me parents come up would be a cat-astrophe if they caught you up here in my room." Marinette said. Chat Noir gasped.

"Purrr-incess! Did you just pun?" He asked, amazed. What had the world come to? "Yes. And I meant it when you had to leave. Come here tomorrow and tell me the clue you got." Marinette said as she pushed her silly kitty out the door.

"Until tomorrow, Marinette!" Chat said. Marinette just rolled her eyes and pushed him out just as her mother called her down. Phew!

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien was talking to Plagg. "So, Marinette is always stuttering around me because she has a crush on me? She is a beautiful girl and she has a great sense of style. Her works are simply wonderful. Wait! Do I have a crush on my princess? Shoot!" Adrien ranted.

Plagg just sat there with his cheese suggesting outrageous things, like getting him 15 more wheels of Camembert if he was going to continue making him dizzy and give him a headache.

Then patrol time came soon enough. "Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien yelled as he rushed out of his window. After 10 minutes of jumping over roofs with his staff, he made it to Ladybug.

"Sorry I'm late, Milady!" Chat said. Ladybug just rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled along with her. "Clues after patrol." She said.

Patrol was very boring for Chat. Although it was really 20 minutes, it felt like 20 hours.

After those 20 minutes, the duo found a roof and sat down. "I'm going first!" Ladybug said. Chat Noir nodded. "Alright! I am a girl." Marinette said. Chat Noir choked.

"That's it?! That's your first clue? You have to be kidding me!" Chat yelled. Ladybug was quite taken aback by Chat's outburst.

"Relax! It looks like someone can't take a joke. My real clue is that I'm 17 and I go to Francoise Dupont." Ladybug said.

Chat Noir's eyes widened. Ladybug could be in the same class as him. "Funny! That was my clue!" Chat said with a smirk. It was Ladybug's turn to widen her eyes.

"Mme Bustier or Mme Mendeliev?" She asked. Chat Noir just smirked. "I'm afraid that would be another clue. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Chat said as he vaulted off the roof.

Ladybug waited 5 minutes before leaving. Chat Noor could be in her same class. Wow! As soon as she got home, she fell on her bed, tripping over a shoe.

Unfortunately, the shoe was connected to the leg of a gasping Alya. She looked down and saw that she hadn't detransformed yet. Whoops!


	3. Clue Number Two

**Clue #2**

As soon as she got home, she fell on her bed, tripping over a shoe.

Unfortunately, the shoe was connected to the leg of a gasping Alya.

She looked down and saw that she hadn't detransformed yet. Whoops!

"Alya!" LB exclaimed. "Umm… Have you seen Marinette? I've been looking for her."

It was a good cover, but Alya didn't but it.

"Nice try! You just strolled in like you knew this place by heart. Only Marinette and I can walk down that ladder with our eyes closed. You even skipped over the creaky rung. Don't lie to me!" Alya said.

At that moment, Ladybug's transformation dropped revealing Marinette. Tikki came out, not even a bit tired.

"Tikki!" Marinette cried. "So I was right!" Alya said. "Relax Marinette! I've observed Alya and I have a feeling she's trustworthy. Besides, it will be better with her knowing. She can cover for you when you're Ladybug and care for you when you are hurt." Tikki explained.

Alya was shocked. Her clumsy, extremely shy friend was the graceful, confident Ladybug.

Only one thing mattered. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your BFF for a reason!" Alya said. She felt hurt.

Tikki answered this. "It isn't Marinette's fault. I'm the one who made her tell no one. Not even Chat Noir knows who she really is. Plus, if she told you, she'd put you and her family in danger. You write a blog about her. How did she know you wouldn't post it on your blog." Tikki said.

"Marinette. Is-What is that floating talking bug?" Alya asked.

"That's Tikki. She's my kwami. Tikki is where I get my powers as Ladybug from." Marinette said.

"Is she always that wise and sweet?" Alya asked.

Marinette chuckled and nodded.

"I want one!" Alya said.

This time Tikki spoke. "All in good time, Alya."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Both girls said at the same time.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" That's all Tikki would say.

"She's sassy too! Anyway, I understand why you didn't tell me, but you owe me 3 interviews. And not the 2 minutes ones I usually get. Long ones, like 10 minute ones. And one with Chat Noir." Alya said.

She couldn't stay mad at Marinette for long.

"Fine, but promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even my parents or Nino or Adrien." Marinette said.

"I promise. Wait! Your parents don't even know?" Alya exclaimed.

"Know what?" Sabine asked.

"Oh! Hi mom. Um… Where did you come from?" Marinette asked, slowly panicking.

"I just came up to tell you that dinner was ready. What don't I know?" Sabine asked.

"Uhhh… Chat Noir was here the other night and it's a usual thing?" Marinette said. It was the truth, but not the one Sabine was looking for.

"Do you guys behave?" Sabine asked.

"Of course. We usually just talk about life. Well, Chat Noir talks. I just listen." Marinette said.

"Good. By the way, Alya can have dinner here!" Sabine said as she climbed back down the stairs to her kitchen.

That was too close.

"Girl! You talk to Chat Noir as Marinette, too? You could've told me that!" Alya said.

During the previous conversation, Alya had been trying not to scream at Marinette. "Chat Noir asked me not to tell anyone." Marinette said. That was a lie, but Alya didn't need to know that.

"Does he know about your crush on Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Sort of?" Marinette said. "He guessed it."

Alya just shook her head.

"We'll continue this after dinner." Alya said before stomping over to the stairs leading to the lower floor.

Marinette just shook her head and followed Alya.

zZz

School was already over and Marinette was once again finished with her homework.

She was focusing on what her second clue was to be when a certain kitty knocked on her trapdoor.

"Come in, Chat." she called as she hid her list of clues.

"Tell me what the clue was. I already have permission from Ladybug to know." Marinette said. Chat Noir was all too happy to oblige.

"Well, princess. She might be in the same class as you." Chat said excitedly. Marinette had to at surprised.

"Wait! Are you saying I might know who Ladybug is?" Marinette exclaimed.

Chat Noir nodded smugly.

"Wow! Just Wow!" Marinette said. "If Alya found out…"

Chat chuckled. "I hope she doesn't." he said. "Now about that crush of yours on Adrien. Spill!" Chat said.

Marinette sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

zZz

By the time the two heroes met for night patrol, it was already 9:00 PM.

"Milady? How did you know I'd ask Marinette to help?" Chat Noir asked.

"I've known you for two years. You must be pretty dense if you think I don't know how you operate by now." Ladybug replied.

Chat sighed.

"There is no akuma in sight and we've been on patrol for the past 15 minutes. Let's tell each other the clues and be on our merry way to our beds." Chat said.

Ladybug knew he had a point and gave into his request.

"Fine. But if there is an akuma, I'm blaming you." She said.

Chat nodded. "I'll go first. I play the piano and I'm pretty pawsome, if I don't say so myself."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I'll be the judge of that. Anyway, my favorite color is pink." She said.

"Pink? Your favorite color is pink? I expected it to be red." Chat said.

Ladybug blushed. "We'll know you know. I guess I'll have to see you later! My bed is calling to me." She said.

Chat sighed. "Bye milady."

Luckily no one saw them detransform. But, if they weren't careful, someone less trustworthy than Alya might find out.


	4. Clue Number Three

**Clue #3**

Adrien was frustrated. He just couldn't focus in school. Ladybug kept on popping up.

If Ladybug was in his class, that would mean that Adrien was the most dense person in the world, or that Ladybug was extremely good at keeping secrets.

Then again, Ladybug was confident and smart. She loved pink. Wait! Could she be _Rose_? Nah! Well, the clues did point to her. Then, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Adrien! School is over. Are you planning on staying here forever?" Alya asked.

Adrien blushed and shook his head. He followed his friends out. Marinate was in deep conversation with Alya and they had somehow traveled behind him and Nino, who was listening to music.

"Alya, _no!"_ Marinette said.

"Alya, _yes_!" Alya said as she smirked and stopped walking.

Marinette didn't see the stairs and fell. Being Chat Noir did have it's advantages for Adrien was able to quickly catch Marinette in his arms.

Unfortunately, that meant that Adrien was carrying Marinette over the threshold down the stairs.

Marinette's mind turned to goo. Talking to Adrien was something she could handle now, but full body contact was something far, far, _far_ away.

At the bottom of the stairs, Adrien set her down and told her to be more careful. Marinette just nodded and stared at him.

Alya and Nino shared a knowing look.

"So, Adrien, we were all heading over to Marinette's house to raid her bakery. Want to join us?" Alya said.

"Of course. I'd happily disobey my dietician for Tom and Sabine's pastries!" Adrien said. He was excited.

Marinette was glaring at Alya, who made up the whole meeting at Marinette's house. Don't get her wrong, she was totally happy that Adrien was coming over, but she had to do a lot of stuff in preparation.

She definitely had to clean up her room and explain why they needed to leave at 6:30. That was when her silly kitty visited her. Most importantly, her parents were sure to embarrass her.

At her parent's bakery, Alya strode in and skipped everyone in line.

"Alya! You are coming with me! Adrien, Nino. Bare with me for a second while I clean up my room a bit." Marinette said.

"I'm sure it's not too messy." Adrien said.

"It is EXTREMELY messy." Marinette insisted as she dragged Alya to her room.

"Why do I have to clean?" Alya whined.

"This was your idea so you have to help take down all the photos of Adrien." Marinentte said.

Alya sighed, but got to work. Tikki was now able to help and every trace of a photo of Adrien in the room was long gone. Well, there _was_ one photo, but it could be excused as an example of a design. It also happened to be Marinette's favorite photo of Adrien.

"It's all clean." Alya hollered and the boys came up, bringing lots of food.

"Marinette! This is even better than the spinach pie your mom made when I came over to your house that other time." Adrien exclaimed. Then he saw Marinette's designs. They looked professional.

"Wait! You designed all of these? These look like my father designed them." Adrien said. He started going through them.

Marinette suddenly realized that her design for the scarf she designed for Adrien's birthday two years ago was somewhere around there.

"Wait!" she said, but it was too late. Adrien saw the design, dated 2 weeks before his birthday.

"This is the scarf my dad got me. How did you get the design?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Uh..." Marinette said. Alya spoke up.

"That's a long story!" Alya explained. She hoped Adrien wouldn't ask her to tell it.

"We have a bit of time." Adrien said. Alya sighed.

"Marinette had prepared this scarf for your birthday. She was going to give it to you, but she didn't have the guts. I convinced her to drop it off at your house, but she forgot to sign it. Classic Marinette. When Nino became The Bubbler and threw that party at your house, Marinette snuck in to sign it. Unfortunately, I think that Natalie used her gift and claimed that it was from your father. The next day, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to burst your bubble. Pun NOT intended." Alya explained.

Marinette blushed.

"So you made the scarf?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded.

"I'm not mad or anything, but I think I should head home." Adrien said. "Really! I'm fine."

His real intention was to visit Marinette as Chat Noir.

zZz

The three remaining friends ate and chatted a bit, but Adrien was missed. Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Princess? May I come in?" the voice asked.

Nino and Alya were shocked.

"Of course, but some friends ar there too!" Marinette said. Marinette sent Alya a look saying: Pretend you don't know!

Nino of course was in shock.

"M-m-Marinette? Since when did Chat Noir visit you? Why didn't you tell me? You know I'd love to have an interview right now! Can I? If you say no, I'll never speak to you again!" Alya ranted, playing her part well.

"Is this a bad time?" Chat Noir said.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure Nino and Alya were _just_ leaving." Marinette said, shooting a look a Alya.

"But,-" Alya was cut off by a glare from Marinette. "Nino might need some help." Marinette insisted.

Alya flared her nose and dragged Nino out. _Alya is a good actor_. Marinette thought.

"So. Milady likes pink. Who knew?" Chat exclaimed.

Marinette chuckled. "What is she supposed to like red just because she wears it?" she retorted.

"Well... My favorite color is green and _I_ wear green." he said.

Marinette shook her head. She suddenly had an idea.

"Yesterday was all about embarrassing me. Now it's your turn. What do you like so much about Ladybug?" Marinette said.

Unfortunately, once Chat Noir started talking, there was no stopping him. Ladybug was one of his favorite topics. This meant that there was a long afternoon ahead of Marinette.

zZz

During patrol, Chat Noir kept zoning out. _Who could Ladybug be?_ Everytime, Ladybug threatened to postpone the clue. Ladybug was very annoyed.

"Chatton! If you can't focus, maybe we shouldn't tell each other who we are." she suggested.

Chat Noir let out a squeak. "No no no no no! I'll focus." he said.

Soon enough, patrol ended and Chat Noir was itching for another clue.

"Ready Milady?" he said, excited.

"Sure. Well, Chloe Bourgeois hates me as my civilian self." Ladybug said.

Chat scoffed. "I'm pretty sure she hates everyone other than Adrien and Sabrina." He retorted.

"True!" Ladybug said.

"Well, I live with my dad." Chat said.

"What happened to your mom?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't really talk about her. Besides, that would be another clue." Chat said.

"It's been a long day for me. See you tomorrow, Chatton." Ladybug said, yawning.

"Same to you, bugaboo!" Chat said. He smiled and went home. His head was in the clouds as he entered his room through his window. _Ladybug is definitely in my class. She loves pink and Chloe hates her._ He didn't notice Nino waiting in his swivel chair.

Chat transformed into his civilian self, Adrien and sat on his bed. Nino cleared his throat.

Adrien looked up and then shrieked. It was so high pitched, it could have been mistaken for a girl's scream.

"N-n-nino?How long were you here?" Adrien asked.

"Long enough," Nino said and passed dramatically. "Chat Noir."


	5. Clue Number Four

_**Clue #4**_

 _Chat transformed into his civilian self, Adrien and sat on his bed. Nino cleared his throat._

 _Adrien looked up and then shrieked. It was so high pitched, it could have been mistaken for a girl's scream._

 _"N-n-nino?How long were you here?" Adrien asked._

 _"Long enough," Nino said and paused dramatically. "Chat Noir."_

zZz

"Crap!" Adrien said. "Are you _sure_ your not, I don't know, hallucinating?" Adrien suggested.

"I know what I saw. When were you going to tell me?" Nino said. He wasn't taking any nonsense.

"Ummm... Preferably in 5 years or never." Adrien said. "Besides, I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

Nino narrowed his eyes. "Dude! I'm your best friend. I deserve to know."

"Well, Ladybug is going to kill me. Also, your dating Alya. She runs the Ladyblog. Who knows if she would post it online." Adrien had a point.

"Alya wouldn't. Who else knows?" Nino inquired.

"No one. Your the first person to know, though I would've _purrr_ ferred a different scenario in which you found out." Adrien said.

"So Ladybug doesn't even know? And seriously? Cat puns?" Nino retorted. Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"She doesn't let us. I have no idea who she is."

Nino sighed. "Well... At least you have someone to cover for you when you are Char Noir."

Adrien was shocked. "Wait, you forgive me?"

Nino rolled his eyes. "Of course, dude! I understand why you didn't tell anyone. It could put us in danger. Look, GAHHH! What the heck is that?"

Plagg had shown himself. "Look, kid, enough of this mushy _ohh of course I forgive you!_ nonsense. I worked really hard all day. I deserve some Camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "That is Plagg. He is the swami of destruction and bad luck. He basically lets me transform into Chat Noir and gives me the super power, Cataclysm. All he does is eat is smelly, disgusting Camembert to recharge, sleep, and complain."

Nino chuckled.

"Hey! I'm am practically a god! Would you rather have Tikki? She eats cookies. Ugh and Ewww!" Plagg whined.

"Whose Tikki?" Nino asked.

"Ladybug's kwami, moron!" Plagg said. "Behave Plagg!"

"I want a kwami!" Nino exclaimed. Plagg sighed.

"Just wait. You will, soon." Plagg said.

"Huh?" Adrien and Nino said together.

"Oops! Nothing. I need more cheese!" Plagg said. They obviously weren't getting anything out of him.

zZz

Marinette was bone-tired. Alya had spent he night texting her question about Ladybug. On top of that, school had been extremely boring. The only interesting period was gym.

The teacher had taught them dodge-ball, an American game. **(My Class's favorite.)** Countless encounters of dodging akuma attacks and returning them helped her out a lot. She won most of the games once she got the hang of it.

Adrien was the only real competition. He had almost beat her most of the time, but she ended up hitting him by throwing multiple balls at once. Still, she was exhausted after that.

Homework was a drag. An essay on the Ming Dynasty. A couple worksheets on Geometry. An essay of Shakespeare. She was loaded.

By the time she was finished, it was 5:45 PM. Kitty was due to visit in 15 minutes. She decided to make Chat a surprise. It shouldn't take long.

After 30 minutes of hard work, her kitty still hadn't arrived. Strange. She went downstairs and turned on the TV. She gasped at what she saw. Chat Noir was battling an alums all on his own.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinate yelled. Hopefully, she wasn't too late.

zZz

"Chat! I'm so sorry! I was doing homework and I lost track of time!" Marinate exclaimed.

"Is doesn't matter. I'm about to transform back. Cover for me. BTW, the akuma is in the necklace. Good luck!" Chat said before sprinting off to find somewhere to feed his kwami.

"Alright. The necklace." Marinate said to herself. She saw it. Now she just had to get it.

"Ladybug! Look out!" Alya yelled. Huh?

Ladybug dodged the giant ice spear. Okay. Definitely a broken heart. Now for the necklace...

Ladybug started advancing on offense. Dodging each attack while adding her own. With each step, she became more and more determined. Then the alums threw 5 spears at once. She couldn't dodge them all and two of them hit her, making her retreat.

She pulled out the spears. It was painful and agonizing. Her suit was extremely bloody, but she couldn't give up.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled. A second yo-yo? Thank goodness she didn't have to think too mush on what to do.

She attacked again, with a limp. She could deflect all the spears the akuma threw at her with her second yo-yo. She kept advancing until she could touch the akumatized villain is she reached out her arm.

She jumped up and over the alums, landing behind her. Ladybug unclasped the necklace and broke it, freeing the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted. She did her whole sequence. Then she looked around. There were a lot of ice on the ground.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled. Everything was magically fixed. Except for the throbbing pain in her thigh where the 2 ice spears hit her. Oh well! She could just hide it with her capris and opt out of gym.

"Milady! I see you defeated the akuma without me." Chat Noir said suddenly. He looked worried. She couldn't tell him she was hurt.

"It's fine! I got hit, but the Miraculous Ladybug fixed it. No patrol tonight, so my clue is that I'm always late. Also, I've decided that if you find out who I am before the 7th clue, save it until that night." Ladybug said.

"Ok! My clue is that I fence." Chat said. "Au revoir!"

zZz

As soon as Marinette got home, she called Alya to help her. Alya came rushing over.

"What's wrong? Do you need help defeating an akuma?" Alya immediately asked. Marinette shook her head. She had lost a bit of blood since getting hit and felt dizzy.

"My...thigh." she managed to croak. The pain was starting to catch up with her. Alya's eyes widened. She quickly got some supplies from her bag.

"Following you around as Ladybug gets me in a lot of danger. Nino made me carry around a first aid kit in case I got hurt. Thank you, Nino!" Alya explained.

Marinette just nodded. She felt really faint. Then, a knock came from her balcony. Chat Noir. If she said no, he'd only bother her more.  
"Come in!" she croaked and winced.

"Well, Princess! I have 2 clues todayyyyyy." His voice dragged as he saw Alya putting pressure on Marinette's thigh.

"Oh my God! What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Chat Noir exclaimed. He immediately went over to take over applying pressure to the wound as Alya prepared the antiseptics to cleanse the wound.

"I got hit, but the miraculous Ladybug didn't do anything." Marinette explained. Chat Noir gasped.

"Milady lied! She said she had healed. Crap!" Chat Noir said.

"Relax! I'm sure she's fine. She wouldn't want you to worry." Marinate said. She hissed at the pain of the antiseptics. "Those really sting!"

They spent the next half-hour fixing her wound.

"Wow! This is really healing fast!" Alya remarked. It had started to close, bit by bit.

"Probably Ladybug's magic. It was probably to much to heal us all at once." Marinette said. "Ladybug's wound is probably also healing."

Chat Noir really hoped so. "About the clues..."

"Alya won't tell." Marinette said.

Chat was a bit skeptical, but Marinette never lied.

"Ladybug's civilian self is hated by Chloe and she is always late." Chat said.

"Well _that_ narrows it down! Chloe hates everyone. Well, everyone except Adrien and Sabrina." Marinate said.

"I know right!" Alya said. She looked at the clock and shrieked. Chat Noir covered his ears.

"I still have to Finnish my essay on the Ming Dynasty!" Alya said. "Got to go! Feel better Marinette! Chat Noir, I want an interview next time we meet."

Alya left. Chat Noir sighed as he realized he still had finish _his_ essay on the Ming Dynasty. "Unfortunately, I also have to Finnish that essay. Wish my luck, Princess." Chat said.

"See you tomorrow, after patrol, kitty!" Marinate said.

"Bye!" Chat said.

zZz

"Well, Plagg. I think I know who Ladybug is!" Adrien said.


	6. Clue Number Five

**Clue # 5**

"Marinette! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Alya said. She'd come back after finishing her essay and spent the night at Marinette's to take care of her.

"5 more minutes, Tikki." Marinate mumbled. She'd had a wonderful dream about kissing Adrien and marrying and having 3 kids. She didn't want to wake up.

"Girl! I ain't Tikki. WAKE UP!" Alya yelled.

"No!" Marinette mumbled. Alya gasped. Then she smirked.

"Adrien's kissing Chloe and I'm not stopping them." Alya said in a sing song voice.

"Noooo!" Marinette roared and shot up. "I'm up, I'm up! Where's Adrien?" She asked, confused. Alya failed to keep her laughter in.

Unfortunately, the wounds were still there and for some reason, all the progress in healing the night before had vanished. The sudden movement opened up her wounds and they were bleeding, again. Marinate hissed at the feeling of her skin tearing open.

"Slow down and stay still! I need to apply more antiseptic to them before putting a new bandage." Alya said. "Shirt off!"

Marinette groaned and Alya was forced to take it off herself. She flinched at the wounds.

"Girl! You need to go to the doctor!" Alya said.

Marinette shook her head. "My identity must stay a secret."

Alya dressed and bandaged the wounds on her upper body. Not it was time for her thighs.

Marinette was in for a painful day.

zZz

The two girls we late for school. Adrien and Nino shot them looks, starting a silent conversation with Alya and Marinette.

It went something like this:

Nino: What's wrong? You're never late.

Adrien: Yeah!

Alya: Had to help Marinette!

Nino: Why?

Marinette: Got hurt in yesterday's battle. MLB didn't fix it.

Nino: You okay?

Marinette: Yup. Alya and Chat Noir patched me up.

Adrien: Chat Noir? *pretends to be ignorant*

Alya: He visits her every night.

Adrien: What?

Marinette: Yup!

Nino: How were you hurt?

Alya: 17 knife wounds.

Nino and Adrien: *face pales to a very, very pale shade.*

Marinette: Mme Bustier is coming!

Nino was amazed. How was Marinette in school? She should be at home resting.

"Marinette! May you please come up here?" Mme Bustier asked.

Marinette nodded and made her way to the front of the room. She had to make an announcement.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug have asked me to tell you this." Marientte said, scanning the room.

"Most of us have been akumatized because someone else made us feel negative. Yesterday's akuma was akumatized because people were being racist. That was wrong and people could have been seriously hurt. The akuma threw knives. I know for a fact that Ladybug was hit by a few knives protecting us." Marinette said.

Alya shook her head. Marinette was so humble, she didn't mention that she got hurt. Then something caught Alya's attention. There were a few red spots on Marinette's shirt. They grew as Marinette continued her speech.

At the end of the speech, a chunk of her shirt was soaked with blood. Marinette was fully aware of this as she fixed her jacket to cover the growing stain.

Alya wasn't the only student to notice the stain. Adrien and Nino saw of course, but they already knew. Chloe, on the other hand, got a glimpse of the stain. Luckily, she thought nothing of it because she mostly hated Marinette. If only she knew.

Alya grabbed Marinette at the end of class and dragged her into the girls' bathroom. No one else was there.

"You are lucky I prepare in advance. Here's a new t-shirt and some disinfectant... and... bandages!" Alya said.

She took off Marinette's shirt and dressed her wounds. Then she gave Marinette the extra t-shirt. "Don't stain this one until lunch."

Marinette nodded. She hadn't spoken a word. She was in too much pain.

"Okay. Let's get back to class." Alya said.

zZz

School passed without another incident. The only thing that annoyed her was the bigger than usual amount of homework that was almost done. It was 5:30. Chat would be there soon.

"Done!" Marinate sang happily. "Done with what?"

Marinette jumped. "Gahh! Chat!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Chat replied, cheekily.

"Homework. I don't suppose you have homework?" Marinate asked. She already knew he did, but technically, _Marinette_ wasn't supposed to know.

"Can I trust you?" Chat asked.

"I don't see why not." Marinette said. What was happening?

"Ok! I'm going to tell you my clues for Ladybug." Chat said. Marinate was definitely one of the most trustworthy kids in the entire school.

"What?!" Marinate said. She had NOT expected this.

"My first clue was that I was 17. I attend Francoise Dupont High School." Chat Noir paused to let Marinate take in the information.

"What? Are you in my class? Wait! Do I know you? Are you my friend?" Marinate started spitting out questions.

"Yes, it's true. Yes. Yes. Can't tell you that." Chat said. "I play piano. I live with my dad. I fence. Mostly Sabre." **(I'll explain how I know at the end.)**

 **"** Wow. I think I have an idea of who you are, but I'll wait until I have all the clue. There are more, right?" Marinette asked.

"Yup. I believe that there are 3 more. I think. Anyway, who do you think I am?" Chat asked.

"I'm not telling you until I know for sure." Marinette said. "Now go so I can have some peace and rest for once."

"Feel better!" Chat said before leaving. Marinette had a good idea of who Chat was, but she still needed to make sure. Still, if she was right... She couldn't think of what she'd do.

zZz

Ladybug zoomed in and groaned. Her stab wounds were almost completely healed. Chat Noir knew she was hurt because he looked at the video Alya posted on the Ladyblog.

"Milady! Rest. I am very upset you lied to me, but I kind of get why. I can get a _little_ over-protective, but I can't let you risk opening your wounds during patrol." Chat said.

"Chat!" Ladybug growled. She couldn't believe him. How _dare_ he-

"I thought _I_ was the only one who could growl. Anyway, We need you fit and ready for the next akuma attack." Chat Noir tried to reason with Ladybug.

He did have a point. She couldn't fail Paris.

"Fine. But I'm not staying here while you go on patrol. We share our clues now and I go home. **NO FOLLOWING ME!** " Ladybug said.

Chat Noir blinked. As much as she was brave, she was _very_ stubborn. Not that he was complaining.

"Ok. I, uh, have three real friends who turned into akumas. I have another friend, but she's too nice to turn into an akuma." Chat said. He was mostly looking for her reaction to this information, but Ladybug was smart and didn't give one. Not that Chat expected her to. It was just a test.

"Wow! She must be a pretty good friend. Anyway, I am very clumsy." Ladybug said. It was a very obvious clue, but not as obvious as the one was originally going to say: She'd never been akumatized.

Both clues confirmed the suspicions of the other's identities.

Ladybug went home and Chat Noir completed control, lost in thought.

zZz

"Tikki! I am pretty sure who my tomcat is. In fact, I'm positive. But, I should probably wait for the last 2 clues." Marinate exclaimed.

zZz

"Plagg! I am pretty sure who Milady is. In fact, I'm positive. But, I should probably wait for the last 2 clues." Adrien exclaimed.

zZz

Tikki and Plagg spent the night communicating telepathically. Plagg was mostly complaining about how his chosen was extremely dense. Tikki just listened and gave her comments when needed. Then she scolded Plagg for being so rude, mean, and lazy. She secretly wished she could see Plagg again soon. She really missed him. Plagg had the same thoughts.

 **A/N:** **You are probably wondering what Sabre is. Here is a brief introductory to fencing. There are three swords: Épée, Foil, and Sabre. The main difference between the tree swords is that the sabre sword has a handle that covers the knuckles.** **Épée and Foil don't have the handle** **because they are tip only swords. Sabre can score points with the tip and flat of the sword. Sabre also has a target area of waist and above. Foil is Torso only.** **Épée is full body target.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

 **Au Revoir,**

 **Amy**

 **PS: I'm not actually french... HEHEHE**


	7. Clue Number Six

**Clue #6**

Marinette looked at herself. The wounds were completely healed. This was probably a time-breaking record on how fast she healed. She still had scars, though. They covered her thighs, stomach, and she had that one scar on her collarbone. She sighed.

"Oh, Tikki! My body is ruined!" Marinate cried. Tikki held back a tear.

"The scars will fade in a few months. Don't worry." Tikki said. She couldn't believe what her chosen was going through. Poor, sweet, kind Marinette.

Marinate breathed a sigh of relief. Then she glanced at the clock. "Tikki! I'm late for school!" She cried.

Tikki smiled. "It's Saturday!" Tikki couldn't help but laugh at Marinette's apparent relief.

"What would I do without you?" Marinate said as she hugged her sweet kwami. "You'd probably be stuck with Alya on the sidelines while there was an akuma attack in progress." Tikki replied.

"Marinette! Can you help in the bakery?" Tom called.

"Just a sec!" Marinette yelled back. Time to move those heavy flour bags. Then a knock on her trapdoor stopped her as she started to go downstairs.

"Come in, Chat Noir!" she called. Maybe he'd be willing to help her out in the bakery.

As Chat Noir climbed in, he saw the mischievous smile on Marinette's face and knew that he was going to be pulled into something that he wouldn't enjoy. He should've visited later on in the day.

"Yes?" he asked. He instantly regretted it.

"Would you be willing to help me out in the bakery? Please?" Marinate pleaded.

He just couldn't say no to those babydoll eyes. "Fine!"

"Maman! Papa! We have a helper today!" Marinate called out to her parents.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "What did I tell you about feeding stray cats?" he asked.

"Papa! This is Chat Noir! He could really help with the publicity. Plus, he's very strong. I could teach him a few things." Marinate said, mortified.

"Relax! I'm just joking." Tom let out a hearty laugh. "Welcome to our bakery!" Chat finally felt at home.

Marinette grabbed Chat's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." Marinate said proudly.

"No kidding." Chat deadpanned. Marinate glared at him and then took his ear and dragged him to the front. "Ow! Meouch! Gahhh!" Chat shouted.

"This is the delivery we get every Saturday. Take a box or two and bring it inside." Marinette ordered. Chat Noir complied, but then gasped when he saw Marinette pick up three boxes at once.

"Whatcha staring for?" she teased. "Your strong?" he asked, utterly confused. "Have a problem with it?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Nope!" Chat said as he stacked 4 boxes an attempted to pick them up.

He only succeeded in dropping the boxes on his foot after one second. Marinate giggled as she made her way into the bakery. How could she do that so easily? Well, there was one answer.

Chat picked up two and still struggled to make his way into the kitchen. By the time he went back for his second load, Marinette was piling the 4 remaining boxes and she lifted them with ease.

Chat sighed and followed Marinette inside.

"Now we stack the flour." She said with authority. She began tossing the flour bags on the rack with ease. She only stopped when her mom called her. "Don't touch anything unless you want me to ask Ladybug to kill you." Marinate joked.

She came back with Nino and Alya in tow. "We have more volunteers." Marinate said gleefully. "If only Adrien was here. Then it'd be perfect." Marinate said.

"umm... He's in a photo shoot." Nino said, covering for Adrien. Marinate shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be with you in a moment. I just need to finish putting these flour bags on the shelf." Marinate said.

"Let me help." Nino volunteered.

"Me too!" Chat said.

"Me three!" Alya said.

Marinette laughed. "If you insist. I'll show you once."

Marinate picked on of the bags up and hefted the bag onto the shelf with ease.

She let Chat go first. He had a bit of trouble but he managed. Next was Nino. Marinette handed him a bag.

Nino immediately collapsed under the weight of the bag.

Alya had been recording this and she couldn't stop laughing. "He's too weak! I bet I can do it." Alya said.

She handed Bat her phone. "If you damage it, I'll tell Ladybug to kill you." she snarled.

"Is it just me, or does everyone have a way to contact Ladybug?" Chat whined. Another glare shut him up.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She handed Alya the bag of flour. The girl was stubborn and somehow managed to get the bag on the shelf, but it took her a long time.

"Girl, how do you do that so easily?" Alya asked in awe as Marinette put away the rest of the bags with grace. "You're supposed to be clumsy!"

"I do this every Saturday." Marinate said. Nino gasped. "You're put through this torture every Saturday?" he asked.

"You should've seen the way she carried the boxes inside. She carried 4 at a time while I, the great Chat Noir, could only manage two boxes." Chat remarked.

"I disagree." Marinette said. Chat Noir was confused. "You are not the great Chat Noir, but the annoying Chat Noir with an endless supply of puns." Marinette said.

"Burn!" Alya yelled. Chat Noir pretended to be hurt.

"Next is working the cashier. By now, my parents are probably finished baking. I'll give you a quick run through before the bakery opens." Marinette said.

Before she could follow ally nd Nino out, Chat pulled her aside.

"LB is very clumsy. I have 3 friends who've been akumatized and one who is too nice to be akumatized." he whispered before pushing her outside.

Marinette showed no sign of recognition because she was too busy trying to hurriedly control Alya and Nino. They had raided the kitchen.

"Alya! Nino! I'll give you each a batch of cookies if you behave today." Marinette called. The bribe worked and Alya was more behaved than ever.

Marinette went through the instructions and then left them.

zZz

"ALYA! NINO! CHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Marinette screamed. A food fight had started after Chat recruited Alya and Nino had tried to ambush Marinette with flour and egg yolk. Unfortunately, the eggs missed and they produced a fuming Marinette.

Being the owner of this bakery and being Ladybug gave her an advantage. She was a really fast runner and knew all the shortcuts in the bakery. She had her flour and milk ready She just had to wait for the perfect moment.

The best part was that the milk was in water guns that she stored for times like this. Tikki had helped her set up the buckets of flour. She just had to wait for the opportune moment.

When she got board, she set out bait. The bait was her purse. Fortunately, all three "criminals" fell for it. They got covered in flour.

Marinette ran out from her hiding place. Chat started to chase her, but she had an idea. She led him to the nearest wall, which she ran up and jumped off of, landing behind him, spraying him with milk.

"Wha-how-When? My suit!" Chat cried.

"I practice that a lot." Marinette said. Then she saw her not target. Alya.

Marinette chased her all the way to a grand staircase. Alya began to quickly descend, hoping Marinette wouldn't follow her. Maybe Marinette would trip.

Marinette had other plans. She jumped off the railing after Alya finished descending the stairs. She smiled evil and squirted the milk with all her might, leaving Alya drenched. Nothing had gotten her since the flour. Now it was Nino's turn.

Marinette found him hiding in the kitchen. "I see! Pick off the strongest and leave the weakling for last. Smart." Nino remarked. Then he ran. Marinette was right behind him and she drenched him in milk. She felt triumphant, but not satisfied. She needed one more thing. Then it came to her.

Chat, Alya, and Nino regrouped and formed a decent plan, but they couldn't deny that Marinette was good. Where had she even gotten those water guns from? They were stilll underestimating her, though. Marinette had a plan. A top-grade plan.

Marinette recored herself surrendering and put it in her room. She wired it to play when the door opened. Then she put a couple pillows underneath her blankets to make it look like she was in bed.

Then, she armed herself with tomato sauce and pudding and went to her balcony. She was ready.

The three "warriors" had finally narrowed Marinette's hiding place to her bedroom and her balcony after 30 minutes of searching. They climbed up and opened the door.

"Okay! Okay! Don't shoot! I surrender." the recording played. The three conspirators sighed in disappointment and relief.

Alya saw that Marinette was in bed. "Poor girl must have taken a shower and gone to bed. Bet it's those stab wounds!" Alya exclaimed.

Tha was Marinette's cue. She pulled the cord, dropping a plastic sheet to protect her room. The next cord dropped a net. It was decoy, meant to distract them as she climbed down unnoticed.

Chat got it off him as fast as he could, but he was still too late. He could feel the nozzle of one of Marinette's cruel water guns against his neck. He groaned. He went down to his knees and surrendered.

Marinette smirked and then handcuffed him. HANDCUFFED HIM! The Great Chat Noir was defeated by a simple girl. He even had two other players on his team. She was good. Too good. This food fight confirmed his suspicions.

Finally, Alya and Nino got out of the net, only to feel the nozzle of the Marinette's water gun on their necks. Alya tried to fight, but she was sprayed with...TOMATO SAUCE? She had no choice, but to surrender. She went down on her knees and Marinette handcuffed her. Nino knew better and let Marinette handcuff him.

Later on, Marinette's parents made Chat clean up with Marinette and co. It was a long day and Chat owed Plagg a LOT of cheese.

You'll hear Chat Noir say that Marinette didn't run up a wall and jump over him. You'll hear Alya say that Marinette never jumped down a flight of stairs from the railing and landed unharmed. You'll never hear Nino say that Marinette was an evil mastermind.

You will hear that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of lowly bakers according to Chloe and an extremely clumsy girl according to everyone, single-handedly defeated the "Great" Chat Noir **(More like: Annoying Chat Noir with an endless supply of cringe-worthy puns)** and his team which concluded of Alya and Nino.

This went viral at school and on the Ladyblog. Alya had put cameras all over the building, live streaming the food fight on her blog. Chloe couldn't claim it was fake, because Paris' honest, yet punfull, hero confirmed his defeat.

zZz

After patrol, Ladybug went up to Chat and dragged him to a random roof.

"I also have one friend who wasn't akumatized yet. My other two were." She said.

"I am really good at Chemistry." Chat said.

"Chat! I saw that video today. Marinette got you bad. I think a trip to master Fu will help you become a better planner. You can't always just run into battle and expect to win!" Ladybug teased.

Both departed, in a hurry to recharge their kwamis.

They were both nervous and excited for the next day. They were going to find out the other's identity. Both heroes fretted over it, but in the end, they remembered the fun they had at Marinette's house. They had happy dreams and they could sleep in because the next day was Sunday.

 **A/N: This story is coming to a close. I'm so sad! I think I have about two to three chapters left. Maybe I'll stop after the final clue. Who knows? Anywhooo! I'm thinking of tweaking this chapter a bit and making it a one-shot. What do you think? Please Rate and Review!**

 **Arrivederci!**

 **-Amy :)**

 **PS: I'm going to publish the last Chapter today too!**

 **PS2: I don't own Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat** **Noir! I wish, though!**


	8. The Final Clue

**The Final Clue**

It was _the_ day. Marinette told herself that she was going to have an awesome day and she WASN'T going to freak out on her parents. Besides, they were already fuming over yesterday's food fight. It _had_ been Chat Noir's fault, but how could her parents blame one of Paris's greatest *cough most annoying cough* hero.

Marinette instantly went into freak out mode. She couldn't do this.

"Oh, Tikki! I don't know how I can make it through the day like this. What is Chat Noir instantly hates me? What if he shuns me and starts working solo?" Marinette worried.

"Chat Noir was chosen for his pure heart. He would never shun you! Stop worrying. Maybe you can schedule patrol earlier." Tikki advised.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Tikki!" Marinette cried. She was forever grateful for Tikki.

"No problem. You should transform and all Chat Noir!" Tikki said.

Marinette oder and transformed.

zZz

Adrien was going to sleep in and not worry at all. That plan failed almost immediately.

"Plagg! What if she just runs way and abandon's me? What if she hates me as both my selves?" Adrien fretted.

"Kid. That's not going to happen. Tikki chose a girl with a pure heart. She could never hurt you. Especially is she's who you think she is." Plagg said. He muttered that last part.

"Kid. You have an incoming call from one ladybug. You better transform!" Plagg informed Adrien, who did almost immediately.

zZz

This is how the call went:

LB: Chat?

CN: Yes, Milady?

LB: Is it possible that we could, I don't know, reschedule patrol a little earlier?

CN: YES!

LB: Okay... *slightly weird out* What time?

CN: How about in an hour?

LB: Thank you! You're the best!

CN: Your welcome, milady! Anything for you!

LB: *laughs* See you then?

CN: Sure thing!

LB: *ends call*

zZz

"I have to get ready! Tikki, which design is best?" Marinette asked. If she was going reveal herself, then she was going to have to look her best.

zZz

"I have to get ready! Plagg, which design is best?" Adrien asked. If he was going to win his lady's heart, he was going to have to look his best.

zZz

After an hour of fretting, Marinette packed some spare cookies and left. Adrien packed a whole wheel of camembert and left. This was going to be interesting.

The two met at the Eiffel Tower. **(How Romantic...hehehe...)**

"Look, Ladybug, I was wondering if we could do patrol last." Chat Noir said.

"Sure. I don't think we could concentrate." Ladybug said.

They sat in silence for a long time. It was ladybug who broke the silence.

"My final clue is... My parents own a bakery." Ladybug said.

"I knew it!" Chat blurted. "My father is a famous fashion designer!"

Ladybug's eyes widened. No! It couldn't be! Could it?

"Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and detranformed. In her place stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She shyly looked up. "Are you, um, dissapointed?" She asked meekly.

Chat was silent with shock. Marinette took this as a yes and looked away to hide her tears.

Chat Noir finally came to his senses. "Marinette! Look at me!" Chat said. He held her face him his cupped hand.

"I could never feel disappointed! You are so much better than me! I am just... overjoyed. I had a problem. I loved Milady, but I also loved my princess! When I found out that they were one, I was in shock! I fell for you twice." Chat said.

"Really? But... I'm clumsy old me!" Marinette said.

"You are also Ladybug, with **and** without the mask. I couldn't ask for more!" Chat said. He had joined Marinette in crying, but they were bittersweet tears.

"Any idea who I am?" Chat asked. He was genuinely curious.

Ladybug smiled. "You're Adrien Agreste! Paris's Golden Boy. They boy I loved for the longest time, but not because of his looks. I loved him because he was sweet, gentle, fair, hardworking, and kind. And don't you DARE ask if I'm disappointed. I also fell for you. Twice. I just didn't tell you 'bout the second time." Marinette said with so much emotion, Adrien hugged her.

She suddenly pulled away. Adrien looked hurt. "Did you know that you were my first kiss?" she asked.

If Adrien had been drinking water, he would have sprayed it comically across the Eiffel Tower. "What?"

"When you were under Dark Cupid's spell, I had to kiss you to break the spell. I should have realized it then. Only _true love_ can beak a spell." Marinette said.

"How come I didn't know?" Adrien asked. Ladybug chuckled.

"It never came up?" She suggested.

"Well. I think you have to make it up to me." Adrien said, slyly.

"Okay!" Marinette said as she kissed Adrien.

He was surprised for a second, but then he kissed her back.

"I love you, Adrien." Marinette said.

"I love you too, 'Nette." Adrien replied.

"A little nickname that I can call you as both alter-egos. Short for Marinette and Buginette." He said.

"You know what? You have a lot to make up for. You were playing me during my visits as Chat Noir. _That's_ how you knew about the clues." He said. He was about to say more when Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

"Come on to somewhere... more private." she said. Chat Noir followed her without a moments hesitation.

zZz

"Ya know what, Nino?" Alya blurted.

"What?" Nino asked.

"They were made for each other." Alya said. She chuckled.

She'd convinced Nino to follow the two heroes and saw the whole thing on a roof near the Eiffel Tower. She couldn't wait to tease the couple about at school the next day.

"You've said that 5 times already." Nino said.

Alya looked at Nino. She had a sudden impulse to do something crazy.

"Nino!" she said.

"Huh?" he asked. he was confused.

Alya kissed him. He was extremely surprised, but he kissed her back after a few seconds. Now _that_ was the best thing that ever happened to him.

zZz

I am sure your probably wondering what happened to Tikki and Plagg. It was very romantic.

Tikki hid behind Marinette when she detransformed, but she came out when Adrien detransformed.

"Plagg! It's been 200 years, i think!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Hey, Tikki!" Plagg said. "I've missed you." He mumbled.

Tikki smiled. She flew to Plagg and dragged him underneath the kissing heroes.

"They're so sweet!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Sweet? It's disgusting! And so sickly romantic and cliché." Plagg snorted. Tikki was always this mushy.

Suddenly Tikki kissed Plagg.

He hated it when she did that because it rendered him to nothing. He, of course, kissed back. he hadn't done that in a long time.

Y'all wondering how this is happening? It's true. The kwami's love each other. If you don't like it, deal with it.

 **The End**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Master, the time has come!" Wayzz said. Master Fu looked up.

"So soon?" Fu asked.

"You might want to ask Plagg and Tikki. They let it slip." Ways said. "Only two don't know what will happen to them."

"Hmmmmm. I suppose it is time. Ladybug and Chat Noir could do with some help." Master Fu said as he walked over to the music player where he kept the other miraculousness.

He took out two items and put them in boxes. "I'm glad they finally know who the other is. That stupid love square was finally solved." Master Fu mumbled.

"The last one is missing. They must find the peacock miraculous. It would be fruitless to stop Hawkmoth without it." Master Fu.

Then he took out three jewelry boxes. He place the fox miraculous and the bee miraculous in the first two. Then he fingered his bracelet.

"I suppose this is goodbye, my old friend. Nearly 200 years since I met you." Fu said sadly.

"I will visit. I assume you picked a good holder." Wayzz said.

"I shall see." Master Fu said. A tear escaped his eye. As much as he wanted to keep Wayzz, he had to pass the miraculous on.

* * *

Nino was listening to music, when he saw an old Chinese man fall. He rushed to help the man up. The man smiled and thanked him. Nino smiled and continued on his way, smiling.

Master Fu was happy that Wayzz would have a great chosen. Nino was perfect.

* * *

Alya was walking over to Marinette's house when she spotted an old Chinese man drop his cane. Wanting to be like ladybug, she rushed over and helped him. "Are you alright sir?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you, Ms..." the man continued.

"Alya. Alya Cesaire. I run the Ladyblog." Alya said. "Just trying to be like Ladybug."

"Well, Alya. Thank you. And keep doing good." The man said and he walked away.

"What a perfect match for Trixx. Headstrong and smart. She also knows a lot about Ladybug." Master Fu noted.

* * *

Chloe was texting while walking in the park. She was alone for once in her life and she didn't have to keep up her appearance. Yeah, thats right. Her brattiness and spoiledness was all an act. Then, she saw an old Chinese man trip and fall.

Chloe looked to see if anyone was watching. She saw no one else and ran to the old man. Chloe helped him up.

"Thank you! Ms. Bourgeois." The man said.

"Look. I'm glad you're okay and all, but you can tell NO ONE about this. I have a reputation to uphold and this would bring it all down." Chloe said.

"Of course. Have a good rest of your day." the man said.

"Thank you. Same to you." Chloe said.

"Quick and punctual. She doesn't beat around the bush and she is completely different in school and alone. She is also defiant and sassy. Pollen is equally as a sassy and will keep her in line if needed." Master Fu told Wayzz.

* * *

Master Fu sighed. It was time to pack the turtle miraculous. He turned to Wayzz, who nodded.

"It's for the best, master. But be warned. After you give the miraculous away, you have 5 years left." Ways said.

Master Fu nodded. "I'm more afraid of Hawkmoth winning, than dying." He said fiercely.

"Good bye, Wayzz." Master Fu.

"Good bye, Fu." Ways said.

Master Fu took of the bracelet and put it in the box. He let his tears out and cried.

* * *

The next day, all three chosen people woke up. To their surprise, they saw a jewelry box on their night tables.


End file.
